Um presente de páscoa
by Julih
Summary: era dia de páscoa...O dia favorito de Mello em todo o ano...Mas near poderia torna-lo mais doce que o esperado?Oneshot,Yaoi.Um presente de páscoa pra minha amiga manu,e pra todo mundo


OKS,

ESSA É A MINHA PRIMEIRA FANFIC!!

foi uma inpiração que eu tive dois dias antes da páscoa...

então eu tive q escrever muito rápido...sejam bonzinhos mas por favor deem sua opinião, realmente quero saber oq acharam da fic

Era páscoa, um dos feriados dos preferidos de todas as crianças do orfanato wanny's house, o dia em que as crianças trocavam chocolates entre si e ganhavam ovos dos muitos professores da instituição,perdendo para natal, e é claro aniversário de cada uma

Era páscoa, um dos feriados dos preferidos de todas as crianças do orfanato wanny's house, o dia em que as crianças trocavam chocolates entre si e ganhavam ovos dos muitos professores da instituição,perdendo para natal, e é claro aniversário de cada uma das crianças.

Mas para uma das crianças, um chocólatra convicto, esse dia era extremamente especial, seu feriado favorito, esperava ansiosamente pelo dia o ano todo.

-11,12,13 e...14! 14 chocolates!! Esse deve ser o meu recorde de chocolates!!-comemorava mello consigo mesmo

Imaginando quanto tempo levaria pra comer todo aquele chocolate(uns dois ou três dias) enquanto andava pelos largos corredores do orfanato, quando passa por uma das varias salas, lá dentro algo tira sua atenção, uma das figuras que mais odiava no mundo, uma das não! A que mais odiava, com certeza!

Sentado em um dos cantos da sala estava Near montando mais um de seu malditos quebra-cabeças, mas olhando Melhor algo ao lado de Near o surpreende muito mais, ao lado de Near havia uma pilha enorme de chocolates, sem se conter Mello andou a passos largos na direção de seu rival, atravessando as sala e chegando em frente a ele em segundos.

-Near! Onde você conseguiu esses chocolates?- Gritou o loiro para o pequeno

- Ola Mello,- respondeu Near com sua voz impassível sem mesmo tirar os olhos de seu quebra-cabeças

-me responda!!- a falta de interesse do mais jovem o tirava do serio!!-onde você os conseguiu?

-ganhei...-disse Near com falta de interesse

-Como assim?-Mello não consegui acreditar que aquele esquisito havia ganhado mais chocolates que ele!!

-ahn...ganhei...dos professores...do Roger...e algumas crianças...

"ah claro! Roger aquele puxa-saco, Near é claro merece mais chocolates que todas as outras crianças..., mas desde quando as outras crianças gostam de Near?

O menino esquisito e excluído?Tudo bem...ele é estranho mas não é mau...na verdade é um garoto interessante...ESPERA!! PORQUÊ EU TO PENSANDO ISSO?"

-Então...assunto encerrado?-disse Near tirando Mello de seus estranhos pensamentos. Parando para analisar, Os chocolates ainda estavam intactos, empilhados perfeitamente em uma torre.

-você não comeu nenhum ainda?

-não...

-não vai comer?

-não pretendo...-Near continuava a olhar para o quebra-cabeças, como se falasse com o jogo ao invés de Mello.

-Como assim??-quem não comeria aquela delicia de cacau?

-Hum...não gosto de chocolate...

-Oque??-oque aquela peste branquela estava dizendo?-Seu anormal!! Como pode dizer algo assim??

Todo aquele showzinho de Mello fez Near levantar os olhos pra ele, olhava para ele como se fosse um et, afinal ele não gostava de chocolate, qual era o problema disso? É tão estranho assim?

-qual a graça do chocolate?-perguntou Near o olhando com aqueles olhos prateados sem vida

-Ahm...Mello se surpreendeu com a pergunta,e com o modo com que aqueles olhos que normalmente nem olhavam, o encaravam com um brilho que parecia até de duvida

-como eu vou explicar?...chocolate...bem...é doce e contem fenilania, que causa uma reação de felicidade...ahm...a quer saber!? Eu não sei explicar!coma você e me diga!

-porque eu comeria se você nem sabe explicar?

Near olhava com desinteresse oque o fazia ficar ainda mais irritado com o comentário do podia ser tão frio?como podia não gostar de chocolate?

-se quiser,pode ficar com os chocolates...

Oque? Near oferecendo seus chocolates?para ELE?tudo bem, que a maior parte da inimizade entre os dois vinha dele próprio,mas não esperava esse ato de...bondade...ficou supreendido,mas afinal Near estava sendo legal,decidiu baixar um pouco a guarda

-ãhm? Ahhh e-eu? Hum...obrigada...

-de nada...na verdade não pretendia comer nenhum mesmo...nunca comi chocolate

Oqueeeeeeeeeeee?? oque havia acabado de escutar? Nuca comeu chocolate?? De que planeta esse garoto veio?não gostar é uma coisa muito estranha,mas nunca ter comido??

-como assim nunca comeu?

-Nunca...

-porque!?

- não sei...nunca tive vontade

-nunca??não precisa ter vontade pra comer chocolate!!

-Você não vai nem provar?

-ãhmm...

Os olhos do pequeno o encaravam como se oque falava não fizesse sentido pra ele, então eram dois,porque Mello nunca conhecera alguém tão estranho quanto Near.

De repente algo se passou pela mente do loiro,rapidamente pegou um de seus chocolates colocando um pedaço na boca,e rapidamente se abaixando para mais próximo do menino de cabelos prateados, vendo o rosto de Mello se aproximar tão rápido Near jogou seu corpo um pouco pra traz como instintivamente encontrando-se com a parede, agora os olhos o olhavam interrogativamente.

-vamos ver se você não vai gostar de chocolate...

-M...-Near não teve como completar nem a primeira palavra, teve seus lábios cobertos pelos do loiro chocólatra

Que prensava sua boca sobre a do menor.

A sensação não era ruim, na verdade por mais estranho que fosse o beijo era bom...percebendo que o menino não reagiu contra o que acabara de fazer, Mello ivestiu um pouco mais e abriu um pouco os lábios de Near com os próprios, tomando aquela boca pequena com sua língua, acariciando a dele.

Near sentiu o gosto de Mello em sua boca ou seria o do chocolate? Não conseguia diferenciar, nem tinha como, tudo que acontecia não fazia sentido pra ele, mas estava bom, realmente o gosto era bom, era quente...não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas retribuiu o beijo do rapaz.

Ao perceber que Near retribuía seu beijo, começou a aprofundar um pouco mais, apesar de tudo, tinha que admitir que aquilo não era nada ruim...Near tinha uma inocência encantadora, e era muito doce...segurou na cintura de Near e o empurrou mais de encontro a parede, jogando o corpo por cima do menor.

O caminho que aquele beijo estava tomando surpreendeu o menino de cabelos prateados...não que não estivesse gostando, colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Mello enquanto esse continuava a brincar dentro da boca do menor.

Near estava gostando!! Mello não podia acreditar ele realmente estava aceitando aquele beijo e ainda por cima retribuindo. O loiro parou o beijo de repende, se afastando um pouco da face de Near e olhando aquele rosto angelical... Se surpreendeu com o que viu aquela face normalmente pálida estava graciosamente rosada, a boca entreaberta puxava o ar com dificuldade, a respiração dele estava descompassada, os olhos sem vida agora estavam brilhando e o olhavam com uma mistura de surpresa e excitação ...Near estava realmente bonitinho daquele jeito...

-M-Mello...

Mello silenciou-o novamente tomando a boca de Near com a sua fazendo-o sentir novamente o gosto do chocolate em sua boca,que há aquela altura já estava quase completamente derretido na boca dos dois jovens. Tirando a mão esquerda de sua cintura e colocando em sua nuca acariciando as macias madeixas prateadas e o pescoço do menino, fazendo-o arrepiar, era bom sentir-lo assim... Near nunca demonstrava nada, mas agora parecia tão... Indefeso... E interessado...

Os dois se separaram quando o ar já se fazia necessário. Near estava ofegante, tão fofo puxando o ar com força para os pulmões...Ainda segurando pescoço do menor com a mão, começou a passar levemente os lábios pala macia pele alva do menino, beijando e mordiscando aquele convidativo pescoço.Fazendo o mais novo sentir arrepios por todo o corpo.

Near estava muito confuso com tudo o que acontecia, mas aquilo estava bom, continuando com os braços envolta do pescoço do loiro, começou a acariciar a sua nuca.Mello se surpreendeu com o fato de que as mão de Near eram quentes, sempre o imaginara frio, mas estava tão... aconchegante...até que...

Mello!! Mello!! Cadê você??

Ouvindo alguém chamado seu nome e se aproximando da sala Mello se afastou rapidamente do menino que até então estava em seus braços.

-Mello? Cadê vocêêê?

Era a voz de Matt! Desgraçado, como se atrevia a estragar aquele momento?Correu para o canto da sala deixando Near encostado na parede.Tudo eu Matt viu ao entrar na sala foi um garoto de cabelos prateados escorado na parede da sala com um olhar perdido.

Dentro de Near ele se perguntava como aquilo foi acontecer?

Após Matt sair da sala, Mello voltou para próximo de Near com um sorriso maroto, chegando bem perto de seu ouvido e sussurrando em uma voz rouca e brincalhona

-O que você acha?Acho que agora vai querer ficar com seus chocolates...

Voltando a cabeça e mirando aquela face confusa, um sorriso de satisfação brotou em seus lábios, selando os lábios de Near com um curto beijo.Mello se levantou e andou para fora da sala ainda com aquele sorriso maroto vitorioso em sua face.

"ahh Near, tenho certeza que você aprendeu a gostar de chocolate"

Near olhava extasiado para o loiro se afastando. Tentando em vão compreender o ue acabara de acontecer naquela sala, ainda sentido o gosto de chocolate em sua boca

"oque aconteceu aqui...Mello...é acho que vou ficar com os chocolates..."

FIM

agradecimentos...

MANU por ter lido a fanfic em partes ( a cada 5 minutos eu aparecia com uma nova parte pra ela ler)XD

e por ter me dado força e por ter me mostrado o yaoiiiiii

afinal sou uma reles aprendiz...

BEIJOS MANUUUU


End file.
